


Another Problem Started by a Bet

by Oravarily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everybody loves Yuuri Katsuki, Hate to Love, Highschool AU, M/M, Yuri spelt Yuuri, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oravarily/pseuds/Oravarily
Summary: A Yuri on Ice Highschool AU in which Viktor and Yurio make a bet over Yuuri but wind up falling in love with him and Phichit's the under dog who only wants Yuuri to be happy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my work two times and accidentally deleting it because of the internet I decided to actually use Google docs and write a prologue instead of a Chapter one because I was tired at this point.  
> Therefore this is not edited yet.

Prologue

  After Viktor turned 18 he treated everyone as a kid especially Yuri Plisetsky who was only 3 years younger than him. Angered by all of this Yurio had offered up a bet to prove that he's as much of an adult as him, this bet would also decide which species  was superior cats or dogs.

  “So… to prove that you're as much as an adult as me the next name we hear will be our target right?” Viktor asked Yurio making sure he got all the details right.

 “Yep.”

  The two waited in silence for a while waiting for a name and eventually they began thinking that no one actually would be in the school at such an ungodly hour. Until a Thai male ran by them yelling, “Yuuri! Yuuri! Wait up! I didn't bring my umbrella today! This isn't fair!!!” With that he disappeared out the door.

 

 “Yuuri, huh?”

 

  “What the hell? I'm the only Yuri. What is he talking about?”

 

  “Oh… yeah there’s actually another Yuuri here… It's why we call you Yurio.”

 

 “Wait so that idoit’s the reason why I'm called Yurio? I thought he was just a myth so you  a guys could call me that. He's going to pa-”

  “Yurio remember our deal, the next name called out-”

 

   “Will be the person we have to make fall in love with us? No. That's it I'm out.”

  Yurio had begun walking away when Viktor called out, “Oh I guess you're still a child then?”

 

   Reminded of the very reason they made that bet Yurio’s eyes widen before he looks back at Viktor and says, “You're on.” 

 

  Viktor grinned at Yurio’s confirmation, the bet was on.

  
  


Meanwhile

 

“Phichit… This is my umbrella you can't take it home with you…”

 

“But it has hamsters on it,” Phichit pleaded.

 

“That's because you bought me it for my birthday…” Yuuri said sighing before giving up, “That's it… Take it,” he said before handing Phichit the umbrella and walking home in the rain.

 

 “Thanks Yuuri! Wait! Now you're going to get wet now it's my duty as you-”

 

“Pass.”

  
“But Yuuri!”


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wish I could've gotten this out sooner, I have no excuse though.

Day One *UNEDITED*

 

Sunlight spread through the plain windows which belonged to Yuuri Katsuki, who glared at the incoming light. Tossing his blankets to the floor he quickly put on his dark blue glasses, so he could see. His phone on the bedside vibrated as a text, (probably) from Phichit. He warily picked up his phone as he was proved right,

3:56 A.M.

Phichit (/^▽^)/ : Yuuuuriiii!!! I can't get to sleep, come over?

5:00 A.M.

Phichit (/^▽^)/ : You awake yet?

5:07 A.M.

Phichit (/^▽^)/ : I'm coming over walk to school w/ me?

5:13

Phichit (/^▽^)/ : Yuuri! I'm outside if you don't come out soon I'm breaking into your house!

 

True as Phichit texted someone (Phichit) had broken into Yuuri’s house, and as Yuuri walked down the hall in his pig pajamas it was obviously Phichit.

“Good morning Yuuri! Nice pajamas!” Phichit cheered, “Breakfast?” Phichit asked, holding out to Yuuri a mug.

Yuuri took the mug looking curiously in it, it had powdered sugar, some bread and liquid chocolate, “What is this?”

“French Toast in a mug, I found the recipe online. What do you think?” 

Phichit grabbed a mug of his own before sitting down at the table, as Yuuri cautiously took a sip to find a sugary, cinnamon taste, “It's actually not bad, it's good?” 

Phichit grinned, as Yuuri sat down next to Phichit. Normally anything Phichit made tasted horrible, which is why Phichit didn't cook Yuuri did when Phichit was lazy but last night seemed different. Phichit had been restless and the reason why Yuuri didn't know as they continued eating their food.

They were finished in about 3 minutes and as soon as they were done Phichit tossed their mugs in the sink causing Yuuri to let out a small protest but Phichit threw Yuuri in his room yelling, “Get changed!” 

As soon as Yuuri was done Phichit grabbed Yuuri and their stuff and Phichit dragged Yuuri out the door, “Phichit…” He yelped, surprised as always whenever Phichit just grabbed him.

Meanwhile…

Yurio looked at the photo of their target he didn't seem to be anything too special, a bit chubby, his hair was in a dorky fashion but it was a cool pitch black, brown warm eyes, average height and fair skin. The chub made him look a bit like a pig. Piggy, the same sort of suited the Japanese male. Yurio smirked, putting the phone away it was time to put his plan to action as soon as that pig walked through the door.

What he wasn't expecting was for Phichit Chulanont to be by Yuuri’s side, “Fuck,” Yurio muttered under his breath.

Sucking up his pride Yurio stiffly walked over to the Japanese male, “Yuuri Katsuki, can I speak to you alone?”

Shit… That wasn't what Yurio meant to say he was suppose to casually walk by saying hey causing the male to be interested and follow him a bit and quickly see how cool and badass Yurio was compared to Viktor making Yuuri fall in love and join his fanboy group. Then Viktor would finally treat Yurio like an adult.

“Alright?” He replied, in more of a question form than an answer. What the hell? It's a answer not a question.

They were heading towards a secluded place and Yurio still had no idea what to say, something smooth? He didn't know. He's never been romantic before…

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Huh?”

“You stole my name!-” What the hell was he doing he was suppose to be seducing the piggy not insulting him, “We only have enough room in this school for 1 Yuri!”

“Wait! Why are you-”

“Why don't you just leave?”

Despite how small he was he towered over the taller male, who was creeping into the wall trying to be farther away from the male who was stalking forward. At this point the pig's back was against the wall and he was scooting back wards absolutely terrified. It took Yurio a while to remember he wasn't here to yell at Yuuri about stealing his name but rather to seduce him. At this point Yuuri was practically sitting on the ground so Yurio grabbed his hand and dragged him up before walking away.

“Stay out of my way, piggy.”

What the hell was that? He messed it up… That damn pig made Yurio just want to spit out what he felt, rather than being able to control his emotions other than anger. Even then he had a bit of control over his words and actions then. Yet that pig made him just spit out what he thought. 

Who did he think he was?

 

Meanwhile…

 

Viktor was late to school again, probably because he ate breakfast at home rather than eating it while running, although rather than running he walked not to mention he woke up late since he stayed up late. Yeah he was way too late, but at least he was early enough to see Yurio’s angry and confused face in his classroom causing a snicker from Viktor. Viktor also made sure to wave to Yurio and send him a little kiss, sending him a taunting smirk and Yurio now looking away from the teacher glared at him with fury. Causing Viktor to giggle, like a schoolgirl and skip throughout the halls deciding to skip his first class. Until he bumped into his teacher who was stepping outside of the loud classroom for a breath of air.

“Viktor, what have I told you about skipping class?”

“Not to do it?” Viktor replied, nervously still smiling.

“Yes, and you had to skip it the day when we got new seats…”

“Yeah but I wasn't skipping I'm just late!” Viktor protested.

“Of course you are,” Mr.Smith replied sarcastically, earning a sheepish smile from Viktor as he was dragged into the classroom, “you're new seat is next to Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri raise your hand…”

It was Viktor's luck! As Yuuri Katsuki raised his hand Viktor speed walked over to Yuuri Katsuki.

“Hi, I'm Yuuri.”

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor responded in his most charming voice, sending him a wink causing the Japanese male's face to have a bit of light pink dusting it.

Viktor : 1 Yurio : -3 (Viktor's assuming Yurio messed everything up.)

“I know,” Yuuri uttered, softly.

“Alright class please direct your attention to the board where we will continue your notes.-” The class continued talking causing Mr.Smith to yell out, “Class!” 

This caused them to silence and begin to write down the notes, “Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and poked the male with glasses, causing him to look up, “can I borrow your notes from before?”

Although this might be out of the Russians general personality, Viktor was determined to win the bet and make Yuuri fall in love with him even if it meant he had to act different than his usual self. He also made sure that when Yuuri passed his past notes over to Viktor, he made a bit of hand contact sadly causing the Japanese male to flinch a bit.

Dammit

The rest of math class Viktor brainstormed ways to get Yuuri to fall in love with him but he was coming up with nothing so as soon as the bell rang he was planning to walk Yuuri to his next class but when Viktor looked Yuuri was already gone.

Dammit again…

Viktor frowned slightly before heading off to his next class hoping to see Yurio along the way to stick it in his face that he had at least made some progress with Yuuri, right?

 

Meanwhile…

 

Phichit was walking to gym with Yuuri when he popped to the question, “So what did Yurio want to speak with you about?”

“I really don't know,” Yuuri answered, truly confused.

“You know he's in our gym class, right?”

Yuuri paled a bit at those words he'd forgotten that gym class had mixed grades, it was easy to think that Phichit was a Senior like him although Phichit was really a Junior.

“Yeah, I forgot about that…”

“Don't worry, Leo, Guang and I will protect you!”

Leo and Guang were two of Phichit's closest friends therefore they'd become Yuuri’s too. Leo was a Junior like Phichit but Guang Hong Ji was a Sophomore who'd been dating Leo ever since they were Highschool. They were the cutest couple ever. Yuuri hoped one day he'd be able to fall in love with someone and they'd have a great relationship like those two. 

“Yuuri!” 

In a few seconds Yuuri was enveloped by a small Japanese male.

“Minami-kun?” Yuuri question, practically 100 percent sure it was the yellow haired male.

“Yep! That's me!” Minami cheered, “Can we walk to gym together, please? Oh, hi Phichit!”

“Chicken Nugget!” Phichit addressed Minami as the nickname he gave him, “If you don't mind me asking why do you always follow Yuuri around?”

“Because he's my hero!” 

Yuuri sweatdropped, confused at why Minami idolised him, “I only saved your older brother’s cat once.”

“Yeah! But you never give up and you're smart, you're happy. I see you saving people's pets everyday! Also the day you saved his cat he was really stressed so you helped him and you're really optimistic and -”

“Why don't you just write a list about the top 100 things you admire about Yuuri?”

“Great idea, Phichit!” Minami quickly pulled out a pencil and paper, while Yuuri sweatdropped again and Phichit chuckled a bit.

“You have Minami too to protect you.”

“What does Yuuri need protecting from?”

“Yurio, you know the scary, salty, Russian kitten. He's a Sophomore too.”

“Oh yeah! We were partners once, I doubt he remembers it though… But if my idol needs protecting I’ll be your bodyguard!” Minami made a small mad face that looked. adorable.

They soon arrived at the gym where Minami automatically started guarding Yuuri and looking around warily at everyone. Thankfully Yurio didn't bother Yuuri during warm ups but the problem was when the gym teacher announced what activity they were doing for the day.

“Today we’re doing dodgeball, raise your hand if you want to be a team captain.”

In their class of about 30 people almost all of them rose their hands excluding Yuuri.

“Alright Minami, and Yurio you're team captains. Minami you can chose first.”

Minami jumped up and quickly said the first name that came to mind, “Yuuri!”

“Otabek.”

“Phichit.”

“Mila,” Yurio shuddered a bit as he said that name.

“Leo.”

“Sara.”

“Guang.”

The list went on and on of who got who, but Yuuri stopped caring once all his friends were together, Leo and Guang didn't care much anymore either and were now holding each other's hands. 

“Alright then you all know the rules, Minami your team's on this side, Yurio yours is on the other-” the teacher paused giving everyone time to make it to their side, “and… go!”

Most people ran to the center where the balls were, Minami and Yurio were clearly the first ones to make it to the center but Minami had decided to retreat before throwing however Yurio just chucked the ball at someone as soon as he got it and raced to pick up another ball. The next fastest was surprisingly Phichit who acquired a ball right of way and raced back to go next to Minami the next people to reach the line was Leo, Mila and Sara who all went their separate ways.

“You're out Isabella!”

The first person had gotten out from Yurio’s throw and the numbers on both teams quickly dwindled, and soon only their best throwers (Leo, Yurio and Otabek), fastest players (Mila, Yurio, Minami and Phichit), and their best dodgers (Yuuri, Guang, and Sara). Well JJ was out too and he was a great thrower but Yurio had hit him incredibly hard in the face with a ball… 

Yuuri glanced at Guang who was next to him and was having trouble dodging everything and was getting incredibly tired unlike Yuuri who had great stamina. Then Yuuri saw it out of the corner of his eye and before he could even warn Guang he got hit square on the chest.

“No!” A person yelled, and soon Leo was racing over to Guang, “Guang stay with me…” He uttered and a ball suddenly flew towards Leo but he caught it getting Sara out, and with that Leo hugged Guang.

“Don't you think they're a bit dramatic?” Yuuri asked Phichit, he was used to the couple it's just it was possible they cared about each other too much.

“No… Yuuri it's true love,” Phichit replied with a wistful smile on his face.

“Hey! This isn't drama club!” A shout from a blonde Russian came from the other side at the same time a ball hit Leo.

“At least now I can be with you in death, my love.”

“Wow, they’re really into that…” Mila comments from the other side of the gym at the same time a ball narrowly missed Mila and hit Otabek.

3v2… Yuuri, Phichit and Minami Vs. Mila and Yurio. Yuuri was terrified. He narrowly missed a ball headed his way but he wasn't expecting for another one to follow it, closing his eyes and waiting for impact. Yet when he opened his eyes he saw Minami taking the blow for him.

“Minami… Thank you,” he muttered.

“Win this for me Yuuri-senpai!” Minami cheered as he went to stand on the sidelines.

2v2… “I will Minami…” Yuuri said, grabbing a ball and throwing it at Mila, Phichit following Yuuri’s throw with another ball. 

Mila was able to dodge the first one, but not Phichit's and was out. They were so close but Yurio was running fast and Phichit couldn't catch up and wound up being hit while Yuuri kept doing crazy dodges where he ducked, jumped and almost fell.

1v1, terrified Yuuri looked the Russian in the eyes. There were no balls on Yurio's side.

“1 minute left.”

Yuuri grabbed one of the dodgeballs on his side and before he even knew what he was doing he through it, it almost missed and wound up hitting his abdomen and winning. Minami ran up to Yuuri and hugged him as did Phichit, but instead Yuuri walked up to Yurio.

“Um… Are you okay?” Yuuri asked nervously, holding out his hand.

“You're alright, you're fine piggy,” Yurio said, pushing himself up refusing Yuuri's hand.

“Piggy?” Yuuri questioned, as Yurio walked off.

“You're interesting enough, I suppose I'll have to get use to two Yuri's but I’m still the better one.”

Why did he call me piggy?

 

He's alright I guess, not as pathetic as I thought. He reminds me of that one person that saved Puma Tiger Scorpion from the tree and he's the person that saved Minami’s older brother’s cat from a tree so it could be him… Plus he seems smart, enough.

 

Meanwhile...

 

He made progress? How the hell? B-but… I was suppose to make more progress before Yurio could even talk to Yuuri without offending him… Now I have a period without A class with Yuuri… I have nothing to do… Why!!! I'm so bored now! 

A soft whooshing sound hit Viktor's desk and was identified to be a small note from Chris.

How's the bet going?

Viktor grinned Chris always knew what was on his mind, he soon wrote back.

Could be going better. You have any ideas on what to do?

A note came back almost immediately.

Give me 10 minutes, a bed, and then come in… He’ll be all ready for you ;)

Viktor shuddered a bit before writing back.

You realise this is only a bet, right?

“Viktor, Chris stop writing notes and pay attention.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Otabek Altin is Yuri Plisetsky’s best friend and somehow able to read him like a book. The blonde Russian was one of the most complex and hard to read people in the world so it was surprising for everyone when Otabek popped up out of nowhere and befriended him. So now that Otabek saw Yurio talking to someone that didn't talk to him first, and that Yurio was actually saying what he really thought rather than lying or making his anger better than it really his he's showing his true self. Due to this Otabek had gotten intrigued and was a bit thankful that his next class was actually the same as the other Yuuri’s. 

So as soon as he got in class, and everyone was talking since the teachers were preparing for the next lesson Otabek walked over to the other Yuuri's desk, “You're Yuuri Katsuki,” he stated.

“Um yes, you're Otabek… Right?”

Otabek nodded, with a curt “Yes,”

“So um… What do want?” Yuuri inquired.

“I want to know why Yura talks to you and if you'll be good for him…”

A small laugh came from the Japanese male, “I think he just talks to me because my name's Yuuri also, I don't really know why though… I think he hates me.”

“You think he hates you? He doesn't. Trust me.” Otabek was more than confused but his stoic face his it, as the teacher walked to the front of the room.

“Alright class, settle down please sit down class,” The teacher said, and than began the lesson.

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit cheered draping his arms around Yuuri, “C'mon, we’re gonna be late!”

“Phichit it's lunch… It's impossible to be late,” Yuuri commented, blankly.

They arrived at the cafeteria in a few moments, and headed towards their normal table where Minami, Yuuko, Takeshi, Leo and Guang were already sitting down. Yuuri chose his seat next to Minami as Phichit quickly sat next to Yuuri and Leo.

“Hey piggy.”

Yuuri looked behind him, shocked to find Yurio and Otabek.

“Sorry,” Otabek stated, despite how stoic his face was there was a bit of guiltiness in his tone, “Can we sit here?”

Everyone had mixed responses, “Um… Alright,” was Yuuri’s response.

Minami nodded enthusiastically, “Sure!” 

Phichit just said a plain, “Yes,” which made Yuuri a bit worried since Phichit was generally more upbeat.

“Only if Guang is alright with it,”

“Ok… They can Leo… Leo? Stop glaring at them, please…”

“Sorry Guang, Sorry guys.”

“It's fine,” Otabek said, in response to Leo.

“Alright,” Yuuko and Takeshi chorused.

Yurio and Otabek took two out of the three empty seats on the table, they took the ones closest to Yuuri.

“So how did you all meet?” Otabek asked, trying to start some conversation in the awkward atmosphere.

Minami grinned and began to launch into his long story about how he met the fabulous and perfect Yuuri! 

“Yuuri, can I sit at your table?”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked behind him again to find Viktor sending him an adorable smile, causing him to blush slightly.

He quickly looked back at the table, where everyone was nodding or saying yes except for Yurio, and Phichit.

“No way in hell, old man!” Yurio protested.

The protest caused Yuuko to ask, “What do you have against Viktor?”

“Well he- he-” Yurio began to stammer but had been cut off by Viktor.

“Exactly.” With that Viktor took the last open seat at the table and Minami continued the story as Yuuri looked worriedly at Phichit.

“Phichit are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Phichit are you sure?”

“Yuuri, I'm fine. I promised.” With that Phichit sent Yuuri a pained smile and went back to eating lunch with a few comments on the story.

Phichit what's wrong, you can tell me...

 

Meanwhile…

The first three periods after lunch were uneventful, and then came the last period of the day, the eighth. Another mixed period, for Viktor, Yurio, Phichit and Minami it was art. In art Phichit and Minami had always sat together and were happily chatting like usual however Viktor and Yurio generally also sat together and unlike chatting they were stuck in an awkward atmosphere.

“So… Yurio-”

“Leave me alone, old man,” Yurio growled, turning away from Viktor leaving the older Russian confused.

At the moment their normal art teacher was out so they were just doing free draw, meaning Yurio normally drew a tiger, Viktor normally drew a poodle, Phichit normally drew a hamster and Minami normally drew Yuuri. Minami today was drawing Yuuri just standing there, and Viktor was drawing a poodle, Makkachin like usual. Phichit had decided to instead draw a scene from the past weekend when Yuuri had come over to his house to meet his hamsters, everything had to involve hamsters… However Yurio’s paper was blank.

“Oh… You're having trouble on how to draw a cat this time since you've already done it over 100 times, what if you draw me this time?” Viktor suggested, pointing to himself.

After a minute Yurio said nothing nor did he begin to draw, “Yurio, hey Yurio-ch-”

“Don't you dare call me that.”

By the end of class the drawings were finished and Yurio’s wound up being a picture of Otabek and Yuuri standing there awkwardly, he wasn't use to drawing humans. Yet he noted how those 2 people didn't suck as much as most people. 

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked to the voice to see Phichit running towards him with the hamster umbrella in his hand, “You do realise it's not raining today, right?”

“Yeah, but I still have to return this unless I can keep it? Can I?”

“Go ahead,” Yuuri said, smiling, “I thought you would just keep it forever without asking me like you did with half my stuff.”

It was true, Phichit often took souvenirs from Yuuri’s house and never brought them back or told Yuuri he was borrowing something and never returned it.

“I don't do it that much!” Yuuri raised an eye at this statement, “Okay, fine I do…”

The two friends walked off into the (I really wanna say sunset, but I won't) sunny sky, talking amongst themselves. 

 

Phichit and Yuuri - Best friends  
Yurio and Yuuri - Friendly Acquaintances   
Viktor and Yuuri - Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any advice please tell me!


	3. Day 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of this beautiful mess four children have created. Will Phichit become a tsundere? Will Yuuri find out there's a bet going on for his love? Will Viktor become bald? Find out in this chapter, but if you don't want to read here are the answers maybe, maybe, and definitely yes.

_Beep! Beep!_

 

    Oh my god! Shut up, already! Yurio's mind screamed as he writhed in his bed causing the sheets to get tangled in between his legs, and making him even more agitated. Finally giving up Yurio reached over to turn off his alarm clock, and felt his legs slip off the bed.

_Wham!_

   Yurio's body fell to the floor as he winced in pain, thankfully having fallen on his legs first which ached with having been used so early in the morning. The alarm clock still blaring obnoxiously.

    "What the hell?" Yurio muttered, upset with having been messed with so early in the morning.

    Yurio still found a way to untangle his legs, and turn off the alarm clock however by then he had to get going or he'd miss the bus. Yurio nimbly moved through the junk littered across the floor, to make his way to the black mirror in the corner of his room which had his brush on the desk beneath it. He'd then follow the same routine of combing his fingers through his fair which let the knots come undone, today however he had to do so in more haste. Practically ripping the knots from his head Yurio would flinch every time the comb hit his hair. Why did he agree with Mila and Ms. Baranovskaya to grow his hair long? Shaking his head to get rid of these silly thoughts, Yurio decided to tie his hair in a ponytail so the unbrushed hair could get out of his way. 3 minutes... 3 minutes until the bus got here, Yurio's eyes widened realizing how little time he had left and he swiftly got dressed and grabbed his incomplete homework before hurrying out the door with his jacket half on. He'd made it, just in time the bus had just made it to his stop and Yurio jumped on not prepared for the incoming school day. 

In the close future...

 

   When Yurio walked into school people -who weren't part of his fan group- were laughing at him, him the Ice Tiger of Russia! People were laughing at Yuri Plisetsky, the most fearsome person here!

    "I heard he got pushed around by a pig, what a loser."

     "Plus he hangs out with the weirdest kids, you know Otabek?"

     "Wait he hangs out with that weirdo?"

      "Yeah, you know both of them look like their in a gang, they look like they could kill you ate any second."

       "Oh, you better watch out Anya!" The two girls who Yurio had been watching burst into giggles, as two more joined their conversation.

        "Plus he hangs out with that pig now..."

        "Why does Viktor-sama even bother hanging out with that loser!"

         "I know right, I bet Yurio's probably begged him to hang out with him."

      Yurio's fist tightened, and he felt a pool of blood enter his hand, he'd already had his hand in a fist before, but this was unbearable! First they insulted his friends! Not that Yuuri or Viktor were his friends, nah. Then they insulted him, and lastly they said he worse than Viktor. Yurio was so much better than Viktor in every single way! Viktor was dirt compared to him, this was Yurio's final straw, and when you think about what these girls said Yurio had very good patience.

       _Whack!_

     Yurio used all of his will power not to hit the girl in the face, instead he hit the wall beside her as they all jumped back, startled. The girls who had recently joined the conversation ran off, down the hall to all the classrooms as the two other girls stood still, fear in their eyes. They were prey, pathetic prey who wouldn't even say anything to his face. They wouldn't speak, and they would just accept it, like Yuuri. Yurio's eyes widened, Yuuri... He should be using this time to win the bet, but Yuuri was like them. He despised them, so why didn't he despite Yuuri? It's because Yuuri still talked, even though it wasn't even in his own defense it was just a confused nature. What would Yuuri think if he heard of this? Why did Yurio care so much? Yuuri wasn't his responsibility, he was just a side quest. However now that Yurio's mind was on the topic of Yuuri it couldn't seem to stray away... The two girls cowering before him, Yuuri would yell at Yurio if he saw this. Closing his eyes a bit Yurio took a second to calm himself.

        When Yurio opened his eyes they were still there, and he brought himself to speak, "You two, let this be a lesson for you, and anyone else here," Yurio turned to see the crowd surrounding them, "don't mess with me, don't even talk about me if it's nothing good, and do the same for Otabek and Yuuri!" Why did he add Yuuri? Yurio didn't know, but somehow Yuur- ah shoot he meant the piglet seemed familiar and just better than anyone to him. 

      Yurio looked at the crowd one last time, and left to his class, his thoughts still on Yuuri.

 

       Also!

 

      When the two girls came back with a teacher to get Yurio in trouble, everyone vouched for Yurio and said he tried to stop a fight. Between who? The girls who got the teacher and the two who were bad mouthing Yurio. Those girls got in trouble, for fighting, and for trying to frame Yurio. The teachers still don't know that even though in a sense it was the girls fault, Yurio had been the first one to throw a punch.

 

    Back to, the average day of Yuuri Katsuki!

 

    "You both forgot to do your homework?" Yuuri exclaimed, outraged at the pair of males standing before him, "Phichit you should remember by now, it's been a month since you've started forgetting it and Viktor? How? You get perfect As and you forgot your homework last time."

    "I'm sorry Yuuri-kun! But it's sooo hard, you know I have my hip-hop classes and I can't skip any of those!" Phichit whined, begging Yuuri for a bit of slack even though Yuuri had already given him plenty.

    "Yuuri-kun..." Viktor started, but was soon cut off by Phichit.

     "Don't call him Yuuri-kun! You barely know him!" Phichit hissed at Viktor, whose eyes widened at the generally hospitable male who quickly returned to smile at Yuuri.

     "What the hell was that..." Viktor whispered, feeling a shoot of fear whisk through his body. (How to cook a Phichit, 10grams of happiness put in a bowl with two kindness candy corns, whisk until mixed and then add a shot of fear. I'm going to stop now...)

     "Viktor, are you alright?" Yuuri asked, not having heard Phichit's early words.

      "I-I'm fine... Anyhow it's just I had something..." Viktor replied, startled with his two blue eyes still widened a bit.

       "Class. Class! Back to your seats, this instant! Even though these are the first minutes of class it is not social time!"

        "You sure about that? You can barely keep control of your class." One student yelled out as the rest continued talking to friends as the teacher sighed in exasperation.

         Yuuri already use to this tugged on Phichit's hoodie who yelled out a couple words, "Listen up!"

         The whole class turned to see the loud male as Yuuri began speaking, "C-can we please listen to Sensei? If we do that we might have less homework and than get better grades."

         "So?" The same kid yelled out.

          "Nothing... I just thought your parents wanted you to get into college." Yuuri spoke, although his voice sounded soft it was clear and loud.

          Almost everyone in the class had parents who they were afraid of or wanted to please, so at this they were quiet and the teacher smiled at Phichit and Yuuri, "Thank you both, again..."

          Viktor had recalled two kids quieting down the class a lot, but since he was never one to talk he didn't pay attention. It was impressive of what the two could do, one had earned favor with the classmates while the other had earned favor with the teachers they both had such separate traits but seemed so similar. 

     "Now can everyone get to your seats." The teacher commanded as everyone headed off including Phichit who left Yuuri and Viktor alone.

       _Perfect_

     "Alright class, today we'll start out with a bit review."

      Viktor poked Yuuri's shoulder, as Yuuri looked to him head tilted to the side.

       _Aw... How cute he reminds me of my kouhais and my dog._

_"Yuuri..."_ Viktor whispered, forcing himself to purr a bit.

        _It's for the bet, it's for the bet._

        _ **It doesn't seem to be that way for Yurio though, why does it seem like so much more?**_

"What's wrong? A-are you having trouble with anything? Do you need any help?" The poor Japanese male asked, frantically.

        "No, I just wanted to learn more about  _you_." Viktor smiled a bit at the end, praying this would work.

         It did, Yuuri blushed a bit, "Well we should do it after class then-" Wait what, "We don't want to disrupt the teacher with our talking."

           _Get your mind out of the gutter Viktor! Like Phichit said he just met you! But... it is a bet, imagine how infuriated Yurio would be._

"No, Yuuri. Now I want to know what you see me as. Do you see me as a brother?"

          "W-what?"

           "Or a teacher, or maybe a father... Do you want to call me Daddy, Yuuri?"

            "Uh... V-v-viktor!" Yuuri squeaked.

             "Or do you see me as a lover, Yuuri?"

             Yuuri's eyes widened, and his cheeks blossomed into a sakura pink and he reminded Viktor of a doe as he looked away to face the teacher.

            _Ah... He's already falling for me..._

            

           Next Class : Gym with Yurio, Yuuri, and Phichit! (Also the most adorable couple and Minami!"

          

          "Yuuri!!!" Again Yuuri felt his body being enveloped by this small chicken nugget dipped in ketchup sauce.

          "M-minami?" Yuuri asked.

          "Yep! It's me! Also I finished that list of the 100 things I admire the most about you!" Minami squealed, handing the list to Phichit's empty hand.

          Phichit grinned a bit, laughing silently he thought that Minami had taken it as a joke too. But nothing involving Yuuri was ever a joke to Minami. 

    

          1. His kindness - Yuuri is the kindest person I know, everyday he rescues peoples animals, helps people, and is like a super hero but so much cooler! He should be the idol of the school (instead of Viktor Nikiforov Jerk) since he always tries to become friends with anyone who has a bad day he is even kind to the scary kid of the school named....

         2. His determination - Yuuri is...

        

        _Oh my god... There's even a description for every single one of these!_ Phichit squealed inwardly, mainly since he knew Minami never really saw Yuuri as nothing more than an idol or best best friend. If he saw Yuuri as a potential love  interest or betting piece than there would be problems.

 

        "Hey, what's that?" A random person asked Phichit before snatching it out of his hands causing Phichit to pout and turn around.

         "That was mine! Oh it's just you, Yurio. Otabek."

         Yuuri turned around to greet the new guests smiled at them, and waving as Otabek nodded and Yurio began to read the list around, "Why Yuuri Katsuki is the best person ever and the top one hundred things I admire the most about him... What the fuck is this?" 

       "Yurio don't swear! There are kids here, a-and..." Yuuri began beginning to falter a bit on his words.

       "Okay, who are the kids and what were you gonna say? Gonna tell me I can't swear cause you can't have me damaging the Yuri name?"

       "Well theirs Minami, a-and..."

        "Spit it out!"

        "There's also you Yurio, your too young to be swearing..." Yuuri muttered the last part, but everyone in their group heard it and seemed to laugh, smile or try suppress a grin the last one applying to Otabek.

        "What do you mean piglet! Haven't you heard the kings on the street they're like five and already saying 'Wassup Bitches!' in school as they text on the newest iPhone!" Yurio pronounced looking appalled, and soon Yuuri shared the look.

         "F-five year olds do that? B-but oh my god... Axel, Lutz, and Loop they- they might fall into the wrong crowd!" Yuuri exclaimed, worry coursing through his eyes as Phichit laughed a bit and went to comfort Yuuri.

        "Who?" Yurio questioned, still not familiar with Yuuri's group of friends. 

         "They're Yuuko's little sisters! And they're the cutest things! Yuuri introduced me to them!" Minami squealed.

        "Kids hurry up! We have running to do today!"

         "Can we play tag!!!" Minami squealed running up to the gym coach, automatically flashing his puppy eyes look.

        Now normally when kids ask for something adults normally change it, but adults are not prepared for Minami with the ultimate puppy dog look, "I suppose, it is a running activity. I guess..." The last part was mumbled as Minami ran inside the locker rooms to go get changed.

 

         _After getting changed, warming up and other stuff that people don't want to describe because their fingers hurt._

         "Alright kids, now we're going to play a game of tag. This game is if you get tagged you remain it for the rest of the game and help the other taggers even when you tag someone you're not back in."

         "Okay Sensei!"

          "Now everyone spread out, and we'll start."

          Yuuri, was alright at tag, he wasn't the fastest but he blended in with the walls so he normally made it to the final 5. Eventually it was the final five, it was just Yuuri, Minami, Phichit, Emil, and a girl named Isabella. However before Yuuri knew it Isabella, Emil and Phichit were out leaving Minami and Yuuri and someone had just stopped Yuuri and had begun chasing him while the rest were chasing Minami who was as nimble as a rabbit.

          "Finally! Gotchu piglet!" Yuuri felt someone behind him tag him with a bit too much force and he felt himself falling forward only to be grabbed again, "God, you're so clumsy. But you're pretty fast for a pig." 

          Yurio had caught Yuuri by the waist and pulled him up (with what strength? Yurio is so smol you wouldn't even think he has muscles but he's Russian.) naming Yuuri as out. Somehow Minami outran everyone and made it to the end of the time limit, Yurio and Yuuri however spent the rest of class talking. The Russian Tiger found himself more intrigued by him than ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, and sorry for not being able to get this out all in one go. I have no excuses, sorry! Anyhow once again sorry and maybe you should check out my other accounts in places, I have the same usernames. Thank you for sticking with me, and see you all later people!

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly you read this... Wow. If you have any advice please tell me!   
>  One last thing check out Geonborn on Yuri on Ice Amino who drew a drawing of this to give me ideas.


End file.
